Mulan and Shang 1
by Wills Lover
Summary: about Mulan and Shang and their life R


One day Mulan and Shang were living their present life in their modest house in Chinas capital. One day Mulan was out in the garden with Shang and said "Shang?" "what is

wrong??" "Honey we have been working for hours!!!! can we take a break? please?" Shang looked over at her (they were both on there knees) and saw her pleading eyes.

"OK Mulan just let me finish and I'll be right in. you Can head in know if you want" Mulan stood up and walked toward the house while Shang finished up. Mulan went in and

changed from work to relaxing or moving around or training clothes. When Shang came in 1 hour later he saw Mulan sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey Mulan."

"Shang!!!!!! Don't scare me like that!" Shang said "Sorry. I'll be right back." he went and changed and went back to Mulan who was wighting for him. Shang pulled her into a

hug. Mulan smiled and snaked her arms around his waist. "Master?" "oh what is it Candy?" "A letter from the Emperor." "Thanks." Shang took the note and sat on the couch

with Mulan. They read the letter together and it said "General and Li Mulan It would the greatest honor for you guys to join me and the royal family and all of China tonight for a

royal ball a ball for everyone to help honor all our finest worriers and you two need I say are the finest of the finest. Please come the emperor." Shang looked over at Mulan and

said "come on lets get ready if we are going." Mulan looked down at the floor and sighed. Shang said "Whats wrong?" "Nothing." "Mulan." "OK I have a bad headache and a

stomach ach." "really?" "YES!" She almost screamed. Shang said "OK. So you don't want to go cause you don't want anyone else getting sick right?" "yeah. I mean I want to go

but I don't want anyone else to get sick." Shang said "Oh honey, that is OK I understand how is this I'll go and you can rest here At home" "You still would go if you know I

was sick and could throw up at any minute?" "Mulan, I am gonna go and if you do throw up call me. Are you OK with that?" "will you come home then?" "No... maybe... I

don't know." "OK yeah I am OK with that. but would you cover for me tonight if anyone ask where I am?" "Of course. Come on." Mulan and Shang went to their room and

Shang went into the bathroom and changed. Mulan said "Shang?" "what is it Honey?" "what time will you be back at?" "Uh About 12ish.I'll call you when I am leaving." Mulan

smiled and Shang said "OK I am off now." Mulan stood up and gently kissed his cheek.

After Shang left Mulan went to the couch and sighed as Candy came over to her. Mulan looked up and said "Hi Candy." "is there something I can get you Mistress?" "no I am

good Thanks though." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Carmen answered it and said "Hello?" "Hi is the misses around?" "Yeah. come in." the man came in and

followed Carmen to Mulan. "hi kind sir" "Hi I am coming from the Emperor's." "oh yes Didn't the General tell you?" "tell us that you were sick?" "yeah." "He did. But he then

said 'she seemed OK when I left I want her here.' and so the emperor sent me to pick you up for the General." Mulan went and changed and went to the palace and saw Shang.

She ran over to him and said "Hi Sweetie." Shang turned over to her and said "Oh hi." Shang gave her a hug. Mulan gently leaned on him. Shang smiled and said "Mulan you

don't seem that sick." "Shang... I do have a stomach ach." Shang said "OK." Mulan and Shang walked around and when they saw the Fas they went over to them and

said "Hey guys." Li, Zouh and Nina(Mulans ma pa and sister) turned and said "Hi." Mulan said "How are you guys??" "we are good still trying to adjust to you not being at our

house." "It has been 9 months." Shang said "Mulan?" "Yeah Honey??" "could we like go and sit down please?? I mean we have been working in the fields all morning." "yeah

we can. we'll talk later guys." Shang held Mulans hand and they went to a free table. Mulan sat down next to Shang. Shang said "Mulan????????" "What is wrong Shang?"

"Mulan My feet just hurt I'll be OK." Mulan just put her hand on Shangs lap. Shang smiled and put his hand on top of hers and gently leaned in to kiss her right when the

Emperor said "My honored Guest!!!!!!!!!! This is a wonderful pleasure to have you all in my palace. If you will please take a seat and my seventy's will tend to you shortly." Shang

chuckled. Mulan smiled and looked up. Just then a servant came over to them and said "Can I take your order?" Mulan and Shang both said "Sure We'll just have the rice and

Lo Maine and some tea." "1 or 2 plates?" "2 Plates." after the sevent left Mulan leaned in to Shang and he leaned into her and their lips touched and when they parted all the

guests said "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Mulan and Shang got their meal. During the meal Mulan a heavy head.

Shang said " Mulan love?" "Yeah Shang?" "Are you OK?????" "Yeah just a little head ach." "OH OK." Mulan smiled and put her hand on his lap as they finished eating. After

dinner while Shang was talking to the emperor Mulan snook out to the balcony. Shang realized she was gone and said "Your highness I really must go and find Mulan." "OK."

Shang rushed to the balcony and sighed in relief. Mulan jumped and said "Shang." Shang said "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." "It is OK." "Are you OK???" "No. All those

different perfumes are giving me a really bad Migraine Head-ach." "Awwwwwwwwwww can I do something to help?" "I do not think so." "You sure????" "yeah. Shang I am

sure." "Mulan are you going to be OK?" "yeah. I think I am OK to go back in." Shang held her hand and they went in. "Shang?" "Yeah??????????" "I am... I am

getting that bad head-ach again. I gotta go outside." before Shang could say anything she had wriggled out of his arms and was out on the belconey. Shang rushed after her.

Mulan was watching the door and saw Shang. Shang said "Mulan?????" "I am fine" then she starrted to ich her arms and Legs. "No your not." "I don't know whats wrong I

am just suddenly so ichy all over my body." "It is alergic reaction to something in the air." Mulan said "I want to go home love." "OK we can go." They went home and got ready

for bed. Shang said "Are you OK?" Mulan was still iching her arrms and legs. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Maybe it is something in the clothes you should go to the doctors tomarrow."

"OK." In The Morning at 8:00 Shang and Mulan were up. They went to the doctors and said "Hi Li Mulan and Li Shang." when Mulan went back Shang followed her. Then

the doctor, Elliott Yamin, said "what seems to be the problem Mrs. Li???" "Well last night Shang and I were at the Royal ball at the palace and then I started to get a bad head-

ach and then i got all ichy and when we went home I continued iching even now I am so Ichy." "what are in the cloths??" "Cotten." "Aha there lies the problem You are allergic

to the cotten in the clothes." Mulan and Shang went home and sighed "Shang what are we going to do now????" "I geusse we go to the mall and find some silk-like clothes."

"OK your right." Mulan and Shang went out to the smooth blue and red mustang. Shang got in the drivers side and Mulan got in the passengers side. They finnaly got to the mall

and went in. Shang said "OK...Lets try Macy's" Mulan nodded and they went in. Shang found the silk-like clothes and Mulan tried them on. When she found 10 that she

liked Shang bought them then they went home. When they got home Mulan said "OK what do we do with the Cotten clothes??" "get rid of them I geusse. There is another

ball tonight." Mulan went in to the bathroom and changed into the floor langth dress that they bought that day. Then went ou to see Shang had taken out all of her cotten clothes

to help. "Hey Shang??" "Oh hey That looks really nice on you." "Thanks it is the one I am wearing tonight." Then she put all the silk clothes in her dresser and was ready to go.

When they arrived Shang said "OK." Shang and Mulan had a great night. Mulan and Shang lived happily ever after

so what do u think'?


End file.
